Come Home
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: What if...What if Prussia never came home? One-Shot


**_Come Home_**

* * *

_What if...What if Prussia never came home?_

XxXxX

The day they tear down the wall, Germany stands tall, stoic-even in the thick of the crowd. His eyes are the only thing that give away his unrest, they dart and skitter; searching. Every fleck of white sends his heart pounding, every cry of "Awesome!" makes his knees feel too weak to stand, every rough jostle causes him to jump and turn his head (it'd be like his brother to surprise him from behind-even after all these years). However, he never hears his brother's distinctive laugh, never catches a glimpse of his impish sanguine-eyes and most of all, he never feels the reassuring grip of his boyhood on his shoulder.

By the time the night is gone and past, one of the old Allies finds him-America.

"Dude?" He questions, looking just a little weary himself.

Germany clears his throat. "I am vaiting for my _bruder,_" he murmurs.

The glasses shade with the pink bleeding into the morning sky. "I-I don't think he's coming, Germany..." the other reluctantly says, attempting to take his elbow to-to-

"_Nein_!" He snaps, "I vill vait!" He roars, foot stepping threateningly towards the American.

The young man throws his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay," he relents; "I just thought you might want to take a seat or somethin'..."

"_Danke_...but no, I don't." He firmly tells the other.

The America nods, "Do you want us to grab you somethin' to eat?" At his raised eyebrow, America sighs. "They don't have a McDonald's 'round here, alright? I'll get you somethin' else."

Germany grunts, "_ja, _that vould be fine then." He watches then as the bespectacled nation leaves, allowing Germany to return to the thinning crowd around him. There were less people than the night before and the holes ensured that East Germans would be able to pass through into the West with ease...but, why hadn't Prussia come? Why hasn't his _bruder _come home?_  
_

At some point, England appears handing off to him some take-out and a cup of coffee with "You like it more than tea, don't you?"

He did, though, at this point he could be drinking hot dishwater and he wouldn't care. All Germany wanted was his brother. Eventually after several failed tries at getting him to make awkward small-talk, England leaves Germany to his waiting.

* * *

He's spent another night outside, however, at a point he had to turn his back so he could find a bench to sit on. When he does sit back down to watch the wall for his brother, Germany feels overwhelmed with guilt for looking away. What if Prussia had walked through one of the gaps only to see Germany turned? What if he thought he'd given up on him? How would he have explained himself to his brother? Resolving not to look away again, Germany steadies his hand on his fist; all but glaring at the fragmented wall.

Sometime mid-afternoon, Germany hears the scuffle of feet and when he flicks his gaze upwards; he sees the pensive face of Austria.

"Vhat are you doing here _Österreich_?" He questions.

The immaculate man reaches out, taking his shoulder in a gentle hold. "I could ask the same Ludwig.."

The blond man frowns harshly, "Vhat's it look like? I'm vaiting for _mein __bruder_.." he fades off.

The Austrian shakes his head. "Come now _junge, _your _bruder _vould have come already if he vere-"

"Don't say it!" Germany growls, tossing the hand off with a flick of his shoulder. "He _vill _come!"

The older man's appearance turns wistful as he turns his eyes to the wall. "I remember when you vere still young...vhenever your _bruder _had to go somevhere for a long time...the first chance he got he came running to you, he _vould _never leave you vaiting."_  
_

Germany shakes his head, "Then-then maybe I should go look for him.."

Austria takes a step in front of him. "_Nein, _you've been out here for almost three days now; ve need to get you home to rest."_  
_

"Vhat about-"

"Rest, _junge, _Prussia knows vhere you live;" he reminds him.

Finally giving in, Germany takes the offered hand. "Okay, okay.."

"Come, let's get you to bed," The older nation mumbles; leading the man by his arm down the street.

They both can't help but glance back, hoping, imagining their lost brother and neighbor running through the ruins; running to them, tackling them, showing them that he is alive.

Prussia doesn't show up that night.

Or the next.

Germany goes to the wall day after day, waits as long as his schedule will allow and stays as long as his guilt tells him to. Eventually, the day comes where the last of the wall is destroyed and there is no more east and west; only a whole.

Standing where the wall once stood, there is still no Prussia running to meet Germany.

* * *

**Like this hasn't been done before...but, it's been such a long time since I wrote a simple, straight-forward Hetalia One-shot. I've also never done one focusing on Germany before. I have to say, I enjoyed trying out a new character; you'll have to let me know if I did Germany and Austria justice!**

_**Words:**_

_**(Mein) Bruder-(My)Brother**_

_**Nein-No**_

_**Danke-Thanks**_

_**Ja-Yes**_

_**Osterreich-Austria**_

_**Junge-Boy**_

**Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
